Dixon's and Games
by jazznsmoke
Summary: What happens when you mix the Dixon brothers with video games? What happens when you add a blonde minx, her best friend, a concert and a bet? AU, no ZA.


Daryl walked into the living room of his small cabin on the outskirts of Senoia with Beth following in behind him. He looked around the living room in annoyance, noticing that the amount of empty beer cans had increased instead of decreased, the opposite of what he asked of his brother. All he wanted was for Merle to clean up a bit, just the beer cans he usually threw around after finishing one, for when he came home from work with Beth in tow, and her friend that would be coming over later. He noted his brother sitting on their dingy couch, sprawled out with some sort of black controller in his hands. Merle Dixon didn't look up as they walked in, but acknowledged them with a grunt. He looks every bit a lazy, redneck biker.

"Where'd ya get that thang?" Daryl asked motioning towards the game system plugged into their beat up boob tube.

"Punk kid owed me money, paid his debt wit' the XBOX 360." Merle said as he set his controller on the couch next to him. He moved to a sitting position and Beth plopped onto the couch next to him. He nudged her affectionately with his elbow. "Ya ever play one of these things, brotha?"

"Nah." Daryl said, shaking his head. Of course some kid owed his brother money and that's how he got the system. Probably from the meth Merle's always slinging. At least he's only selling it now, not using like he was. His big brother hasn't used since Beth came into Daryl's life a year ago. He began to pick up the beer cans strewn about the room.

"C'mon an' play."

"Ain't gonna play ya damn game."

"Oh, live a little, baby brotha. Ya might even enjoy yaself. Christ sakes, ya could use a little fun now an' again." Merle needled.

Beth jumped in with, "Why don't ya play, baby? I'll clean up. You could use a break."

Daryl looked at his girlfriend, small framed and big blue eyes that look like they see through to your very soul, and sighed. He's never been able to deny her anything, especially not simple things like sitting down and playing some dumb game. In all 35 years of his life he's never played a video game. He nodded once and sat down on the other side of Beth on the couch. Merle leaned over the young blonde and handed Daryl a black controller like his own.

"What the hell we playin'?" He asked, looking at the controller like it's going to grow some sort of mechanical head from the little joysticks.

"Call O' Duty; Black Ops 2. Military shit." His brother replied, and Daryl groaned.

His brother is ex-marines, so he's probably got an even bigger advantage on Daryl.

"How the fuck do I work this thing?" He's holding the controller completely wrong. His hands are gripping to far up and his thumbs don't rest comfortably on the left joystick and the colorful lettered buttons on the right side. Merle and Beth both laughed, causing the poor man to turn a slight shade of red. He shrugged out of his favorite leather vest, with wings down the back, and tossed it over the back of the couch. He'd put it away properly later. He grabbed the controller from his lap and attempted to find a comfortable position. Beth's soft hands gently grabbed his and maneuvered them into the proper hold. He could feel immediately how much better the controller sits in his calloused hands.

Merle began to explain what button does what, and the mechanics of the game. Soon enough the brothers began to play a private match in Nuke Town against robot players. It only took Daryl a few tries before he started to get the hang of the game. Merle switched the game play to an online match-Daryl didn't bother to wonder when his brother had hooked up Internet to their small home. Daryl's mechanics paycheck barely paid for the roof over their head and the food in their bellies. Merle's 'job' of drug dealing wasn't the most financially stable and Daryl never bothered to count on it. Beth's only income comes from working at her Daddy's veterinary clinic part time when she wasn't at school, and the money she earned there went towards paying her tuition and school supplies.

Going to college doesn't come cheap, especially with a career choice of becoming a vet. She reminds herself that for being only 20 she's doing well in life. She has an amazing boyfriend-Daryl, his brother who took to Beth the moment they met and quickly became family to her, as well as her blood family, Hershel, her daddy, Glenn her brother in law, married to Maggie her sister, her big brother Shawn, off on adventures and her Mama Annette. Beth thanks the lord every day for the life she's been given especially for the two men sitting with her on the couch.

She watched as the brothers played their game for a little while, liking how Daryl soon started to get into the game. While they continued to play she cleaned up their living room, throwing Merle's beer cans into the recycling. For being ex-military he sure likes to make messes. Granted though, he generally picks up after himself other wise he knows Beth won't make his life easy. You could say that little Beth Greene has both Dixon men wrapped around her fingers, and she knows it. She's the reason that Merle is no longer doing drugs. She got him to see how much his doing drugs hurt her and his brother, and he soon made a large lifestyle change. He couldn't get out of the drug life completely, though. His drug habit had had him in deep with the local lowlifes and there was no way for him to extract himself completely. Beth chose to ignore the fact that drugs were still in their lives somehow, and Merle made sure to keep from flaunting the fact as much as possible, knowing full well Beth would make a scene and likely move out of their small home and back to her daddy's. Drugs just aren't something she can sweep under the rug and ignore.

She finished picking up the living room and bathroom moments before the knock on the door. She couldn't help the flash of excitement. Her best friend is coming to visit for the evening, having come home for the weekend from her out of state college. She had decided to go to school in Washington. She quickly made her way to the door, sparing a glance at the brothers, enraptured by their game. She felt herself grinning like a mad fool at the sight of her boyfriend giving into a simple pleasure like playing video games.

Daryl heard the knock on the door but kept his attention on the television, not wanting to die and have to re-spawn, losing his first kill streak. Besides, he knew who it was knocking and knew full well that Tanichia would be too busy hugging Beth and acting like they haven't seen each other in years, to worry about greeting him and Merle, yet.

He hoped his brother would keep his racist remarks to himself, too. Daryl knows his brother likes Nichia well enough, but he can't help but make comments here and there about the color of her skin, like he does with anyone that has even the slightest different ethnicity than them. Daryl blamed it on their upbringing, being raised by the ultimate racist bastard out there, their father, Will Dixon.

He tried to keep his focus on the game but couldn't, what with all the squeals and 'oh my gods,' and 'it's so good to see you,' and 'I missed yous'. He died and lost his kill streak causing him to mutter a 'fuck,' under his breath. Merle and Daryl's team just barely won their match. Daryl tossed his controller on the couch and stood up, standing behind Beth, to greet their guest. Greetings were exchanged and Beth urged Daryl and Merle to go back to their game while they caught up on things happening in her life.

Beth retrieved beers from the fridge and gave one to Nichia before setting one next to Daryl and one next to Merle. The girls talked for awhile before Nichia announced, "Hey, Breathe Carolina is going to be in Atlanta during my next school break, why don't ya come with me to their show. We had so much fun last time!"

"It was a lot of fun, other than that guy trying to grope me. I don't think Daryl or Merle even, would be to thrilled for just you an' me going."

"Why don't they come along? It sure won't be their music, but I think they could have a good time too." She suggested.

Beth looked lost in thought for a moment before a smile took over. "I'll have to do a lot of convincing to get them to come. Or we'll have to make it happen," She said her tone filled with deviousness. "C'mon, let's watch them play their game."

The two girls went and sat on the floor, backs against the bottom of the couch. Beth sat so Daryl's legs are on either side of her. Nichia sat at the end of the couch, back pressed against the sharp corner.

"Me an' Nichia want to go to a concert in a few months," Beth announced.

"Fuck," Daryl grunted while his character died again, having lost his focus when Beth said they wanted to go to a concert. "'Member what happened last time ya went?"

"Yup, that's why we want ya an' Merle to come with us. You can protect us." She grinned up at him.

"What's the concert, Suga?" Merle asked, still not looking away from the TV.

"Breathe Carolina."

"That poppy electro bull shit?" He asked, disgust lacing his words.

Beth and Nichia exchanged looks of 'Good Lord, these men,' before Beth said, "Yes, that poppy electro bull poopy," Both Merle and Daryl snorted at her use of poopy instead of 'shit', she doesn't cuss unless she's mighty pissed off. The guys tossed their controllers to the side as their game ended. Beth knew that neither of them would agree if she didn't think fast.

"How many controllers ya got, Merle?"

"Four. Why? What'cha plannin', girl?"

"Make ya'll a bet. Me an' Nichia against ya both. Team Death Match, with four bots on either team. We'll play to 7500 points. No time limit. If we win ya'll are going to the concert with us. We lose I won't go. I know how ya feel 'bout me going off to concerts and the such alone. Over protective teddy bears that ya both are."

She waited as they both mulled it over. When she felt Daryl looking at her she tilted her head up and made sure to bat her eyelashes at him. "Fine, I'll take ya damn bet, darlin'. Ya in, Merle?" She exchanged a triumphant and sly smile with Nichia, while waiting for Merle's answer. She knew full well that he'd take the bet. He never could resist any sort of betting.

He nodded and said, "I'm in too. Feel like there's something here I don't know 'bout, though."

Both young woman shared another glance, trying to hide back their smiles and giggles.

Merle got up and retrieved the other two controllers, turning them on and syncing them before handing one to each of them. The girls created guest accounts for themselves before Merle set up a new match for them. He set the match to Beth's specifications and then gave them time to create their classes- pick out what weapons and attachments they would use as well as perks, like gathering the ammo of fallen soldiers, or engineer that allows you to see enemy equipment. When the girls were satisfied with their equipment they took a little bit of time and primped their characters. They are still female and can't resist making their characters their own. They both giggled as they decided what kind of war paint their character would wear. Beth chose the most outrageous one she could find, which was a Zebra print. Nichia chose Tribal war paint, and the both of them giggled hysterically over their characters' faces. When their giggles were under control again they began their game.

The game started off with the guys' taking the lead, quickly getting 500 points. The girls quickly took the lead, though. Beth kept making her way to the midpoint of the map and hid in the van, taking out the guys as they made their way to the other end of the map. As their groans of frustration and anger started to rise she changed her tactics, and got Nichia's attention, with a flick of her wrist. She winked at her friend and turned her attention back to the game. She moved to the edge of the map, the little spot of the fence that shields you from being seen unless you're directly in front of it, but that she could still see a majority of the center of the map. She waited patiently, slowly picking off the opposite team as Nichia took up her spot on the porch roof of the green house, crouching low. Beth's kills quickly filled her kill streaks and she released her Hounds, and waited before setting up her sentry gun. Her kill meter started to fill again and before long she had another sentry gun. She smirked before crossing the map to place it, before going to the kiddy corner edge of the map and setting up there. The match ended within fifteen minutes.

Daryl and Merle both hoped up from the couch, matching looks of disbelief on their faces. Beth and Nichia started laughing. The brothers both looked at each other, wondering how they got snowed by a couple of chicks.

"How the hell'd ya beat us like that? Couldn't get another kill ta save our lives! 7500 to 700?!" Merle questioned. "Knew ya had something up yer sleeve, missy."

"Shouldn't underestimate me, should ya?" Beth asked saucily.

Daryl shook his head in exasperation. He'd only been playing for an afternoon, but Beth made it seem like she'd been playing for years. Her and Nichia both.

"Guuurl, it looks like your man's going to kill you." Nichia laughed.

Daryl's eyes were stormy and his jaw clenched.

"Didn't know ya were a sore loser, baby." Beth laughed as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Jus' don't like bein' suckered or cheated." He answered, sounding less upset.

"If ya had asked ya'd have known I used to play Black Ops with Shawn all the time before he left for his adventure. I kicked his butt on a regular basis. It's not my fault ya'll didn't think to ask if I've played before. Didn't ya think it was a little suspicious when me an' Nichia both started putting our weapons and stuff together without needin' help?" She asked, trying to soothe her man's ego.

"Figured ya'd been listenin' ta me an' Merle talkin' 'bout weapons an' huntin' long enough now ya've picked somethin' up," He admitted.

"Oh, I have picked some things up from ya, but Shawn taught me how to play. I was his secret weapon against his friends." She said nuzzling her nose into his chest.

"A'right, ya won fair an' square. Guess we got a concert ta go ta, huh brotha?" Daryl asked, trying to put his feelings aside. The girl had whooped their butts, and he wouldn't have known how good she was unless he had seen it.

"Guess so, Darylina. Looks like yer girl got us good," Merle replied with a small smirk.

"Ooh, we're going to have so much fun," Beth announced, squeezing her arms tighter around Daryl before moving so she could grab the front of his flannel with both hands and pulling it so that he lowered his head and she could kiss him.

* * *

A/N: I had the sudden vision of Daryl and Merle playing Black Ops 2 while I was playing Titanfall. I told my crazy idea to the wonderfull beyondmythoughts and she, being my amazing slave driver, pushed me to write it and post it for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it! (Don't forget to go visit beyondmythoughts and read all of her stories. You'll love them, I guarantee it!)


End file.
